Secret Love andthe Supernatural
by Ninja-Werepire96
Summary: There's something not quite human about the new dancer on Shake It Up and it's up to a mysterious stranger to save Rocky from his evil plans. Eventual Cocky/Roce/whatever else this pairing is known as.
1. Chapter 1

Full Summary: There's something not quite human about the newest dancer on Shake It Up Chicago and it's up to a mysterious stranger to save Rocky from their evil clutches.

* * *

><p>The sun set behind the tall London buildings as a young man watched from his luxury apartment window. With black hair and piercing grey eyes, he was quite the looker. And he knew it. He had taken advantage of it multiple times throughout his life. Dressed in a button up shirt and a smart pair of jeans, he relaxed onto the large leather sofa.<p>

In just over 10 hours he would arrive in Chicago. A slight smirk spread across his face. In 10 short hours his plan would be in action.

He had gone through every last detail multiple times. It was flawless. He had made sure of it.

Rising from his seat, he made his way towards the front door and down the elevator. A vibration in his trouser pocket alerted him of important data being sent to him from a semi-reliable source. Pulling out his Blackberry, he uploaded the data and read through the information. The doors opened with a ping and the 19 year looked up. Seeing that it was his stop, he placed his phone back into his pocket and left to slip in the back of his limousine and pounded on the wall separating him from the driver, letting him know he was ready to go.

As the car drove through the winding roads he pulled his phone back out and proceeded to finish reading the data. A smile spread across his face as he came to the end of the data. Staring back at him was an image of the now 17 year old Rocky Blue after her latest performance on Shake It Up Chicago. His fangs slipped out and he licked his lips. All would go according to plan and soon, Rocky Blue shall be his.

He had always gotten what he wanted and Rocky Blue would not be an exception.

* * *

><p>The sun's rays shone through Cece Jones' bedroom window and right into her face, much to her annoyance, and was forced to wake up and get ready for school. Rolling out of bed, she grabbed her phone and checked the time. She groaned as the phone screen told her it was only 6:55. She made her way into the kitchen and slumped over the counter top. Somehow finding the energy, she sent Rocky a text to let her know she was up knowing fully well her best friend was up and ready for the day.<p>

Flynn jogged out of his room and past Cece, putting bread in the toaster and opening the fridge, grabbing a can of a certain energy drink before making his way to the living room.

"Oh no! You are NOT having any Bang Pow Zoom" Cece cried, snatching the can from his hand as he walked by. "If anyone needs this, it's me!"

"Aww man!" Flynn exclaimed.

"Yeah whatever" Cece said, rolling her eyes "Shouldn't you be meeting Henry anyway?"

"Oh crud! I forgot!"

Cece watched in amusement and Flynn rushed away to get his bag before sprinting out the front door. She sipped her Bang Pow Zoom and her thoughts strayed to her brother's "friend". She confronted him about it but he made up some crap about him only being a friend with a blush on his face. The little genius had grown quickly on Flynn as they soon grew to become best friends, kinda like her and Rocky. She laughed slightly at the fact that they'd both fallen for their best friends. Their situation was actually pretty similar, except Flynn and Henry both felt the same way and she was pretty sure Rocky didn't feel the same way as she did. She had been so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed her best friend come through the window and towards her.

With a small chuckle, Rocky leaned in closer and snapped her fingers in front of Cece's face."Hellooo? Earth to Cece!" she taunted playfully.

"Wha- Rocky! When did you get here!" Cece proclaimed.

"A few seconds ago."

"Oh, cool" Cece smiled. Resisting the urge to lean in and kiss her best friend,she instead chose to lean in and hug her. The toaster popped up and the smell of burnt toast filled the room. Cece was reminded of why she didn't bother going back to sleep. "Rocks, would you mind making me some toast while I get ready?" she asked.

Rocky sighed "Sure, just hurry up or we'll be late"

"I will! Thanks Rocks!" Cece put her drink down and ran to go get ready.

10 minutes later the pair walked out the door and headed to the subway to get to school. "Don't forget there's a new dancer coming to Shake It Up." Rocky said as they were waiting.

Cece groaned "I forgot! And we have to go to that stupid rehearsal tonight"

"I'm sure it won't be that bad Cece! Besides, I hear the new dancer is a hot guy from England!"

Cece pretended to be enthusiastic. "Well, I'm sure it won't be so bad then!" Sometimes Cece wished she could tell Rocky that she wasn't really into guys any more but she had no idea how her best friend would react because yeah, she was fine when we found out about Flynn and Henry but surely it would be different when its your best friend?

So whenever Rocky brought up the topic of hot guys, Cece faked a smile, played along and tried to convince herself that it was better this way.

Besides, it's better to have Rocky as a friend and hide her true feelings then tell her and risk rejection.

Right?

* * *

><p>And that ends the first chapter of Secret Love and the Supernatural. Thanks to 96jp007 putting up with me stressing about the title and for proof reading this :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter is here! The first part is Cece's point of view. The second is third person.

Warning: the f-bomb gets dropped in this one so beware.

Also, a shout out to I Tear Paper For Fun! I'm actually a huge fan of your stories and it's an honour that you enjoy my story :)

Thanks to everyone who reviewed my the last chapter. Cyber cookies for you all!

* * *

><p>Me and Rocky walked into the Shake It Up studio. It had been a long day at school and I was eager to get home and relax. There was a small crowd around the stage. Curious, we push through the crowd to see Gary with who I assume is the new dancer. His shaggy, black hair was messy and grey eyes were keen. He didn't have a single blemish on his face, Rocky was right. He is hot. He's just not what I'm interested in. After a few seconds, I narrow my eyes. There's something not right about him. I can't tell exactly what it is yet but I know one this for certain.<p>

The new guy isn't human. Not at all.

Not many people know this, in fact there's only 3 that do, but I can sense when someone is human or not. Rocky was one of those people who knew. I was just about to drag Rocky away from him when Gary spoke up "OK dancers, I'm sure you're all aware of the new guy starting here. I'm giving you five minutes to get to know him. New guy, you can introduce yourself" I knew Gary said that last part due to the fact that he hardly pays attention when the topic of the conversation isn't about him. He forgot the new guys name already. As Gary walked away, the new guy smiled nervously. "Hi" he said in an extremely British accent, "My name's Damien, Damien Young. It's pleasure to be working with you all. I'm so excited to be here" I frown. Now I've never been the best at reading people I just met but he seems to be . . . faking? That can't be right. Why would he lie about being excited to be on Shake It Up? I look around, everyone seems to buy it. Hell, even Gunter and Tinka are asking if they can Be-twinkle his clothes. Rocky's even getting closer to talk to him.

Wait. What? I rush over to Rocky, grab her by the arm and drag her away, shouting an excuse towards the crowd.

"Cece, what the hell? I was talking!" she said with a slight frown on her face.

"I know, I'm sorry but there's something about him that doesn't seem right!" I reply.

"You said that last year about your new maths teacher!"

"He had a uni-brow and constant sweat patches! Of course I was gonna think something was wrong! And that's not got anything to do with the point I'm trying to make!"

"I'm sure your just being paranoid"

"I'm not!" Rocky rolls her eyes and turns to leave. I knew telling her Damien wasn't human would make her believe me and just as I was about to tell her a voice called down from above, telling us it was time to start rehearsing. I looked up and glared. Thanks Gary, you have _perfect _timing.

Sighing, I get in place next to Rocky as we start to rehearse. I push all thought of Damien out of my mind and let the beat of the music flow through me. I'll worry about Damien later 'cause right now I'm here dancing next to the one I love. And nothing can distract me from that. (*)

* * *

><p>The teen sat on the edge of his bed, an X-Box controller in his hands and waited for the game to load. He sighed. It was always so boring when he wasn't able to go on a mission with his partner in crime. Looking around at his room, he saw manga and clothes laying hap hazardously across the bedroom floor. His drawing desk was littered with pieces of paper and pencils.<p>

Faint music suddenly filled the room, he peered up to the TV and pressed 'Start'. He quickly got into the game, forgetting all thoughts of boredom and instead focusing and killing innocent talking teddy bears. A small, evil laugh rose from his lips, he always enjoyed playing this game. He'd become so focused in his game that he'd forgotten all about the world around so when Barbie Girl by Aqua exploded from the speakers, he jumped and let out a cry of shock. _Damn,_ he thought, _Kimberley must have found out I changed her ringtone already._

He pressed the answer button and raised the phone to his ear. "Barbie Girl? Really?" he asked.

"_That's what you get for changing my ringtone. Again." _Kimberley replied. He laughed.

"I thought it was funny" he said, amusement clear in his voice.

"_Not when you change it to Friday by Rebecca fucking Black!" _she growled.

"Woah! Calm down Kim! It's not as if I bugged it to stay stuck as Friday!"

"_Yeah, yeah"_

"So any other reason you called? Or did you just want to rage at me?"

"_There was actually, you need to head down to Chicago. I got a report saying Damien's been spotted there and he has plans regarding one Rocky Blue." _ he raised his eyebrows.

"Plans?"

"_Yep, he wants Rocky Blue as his. By any means necessary." _

"I'll get right on it."

"_Good, I'll catch up with you later."_

"Cool, see ya Kim"

"_See ya Princess." _she hung up and he got up, letting his phone drop on the bed.

He made his way over to the window sill to grab the large backpack he left there and looked down at the little hula girl there. "Well Laylotti, looks like I'm in for a busy week."

* * *

><p>And that's the end of that chapter!<p>

All of my OC's have been mentioned however only two will be starring in this fic. I have plans for another story with Kimberley in that's set during the same time period as this one.

(*) Fun fact: I was really worried that this bit wasn't good enough compared to the rest of the chapter. No idea why.

Final note: Reviews make me giddier than a chipmunk on drugs. They are much appreciated :D


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 is here!

Just a note: This fic will be in third person with the first person perspective thrown in every now and then.

* * *

><p>It was the day after the Shake It Up dancers met Damien and Cece had already had enough of hearing about him. He had made quite the impression on Rocky and she had had been talking about how Damien's hair had looked or how adorable his accent was all day. She was about ready to snap at Rocky and tell her that Damien wasn't right for her. That he'd never be right for her because she was perfect for Rocky. But of course, she didn't. Cece didn't want to scare her best friendsecret love so she nodded and agreed with whatever Rocky said about Damien.

Cece heard Gunter and Tinka walk by, talking about how amazing Damien's clothes were and how amazing they would look if he'd let them Be-twinkle them. She slammed her locker shut, making Rocky, who was standing nearby, jump and nearly drop the book she was currently looking in. Rocky frowned and looked at her. "Are you OK, Cece?" she asked.

"I'm fine Rocks, I just remembered that I left something in English. I'll be right back." Cece lied, quickly making her way down the corridor and into the girl's toilets before Rocky could see where she went.

Cece placed her hands on the counter top and leaned over the sink. She was relieved that it was the end of the day so she wouldn't have to worry about anyone walking in and asking her what was wrong. She looked in the mirror and scowled. Why did Damien have to show up? Things were going just fine until he showed up but now Cece couldn't go 10 minutes without wanting to pin Rocky against the nearest wall and kiss her senseless.

She shook her head and splashed some water on her face. Turning on the spot, she left the toilets and made her way back to Rocky. She turned the final corner, after making sure all the water had gone from her face, and saw Rocky waiting impatiently. "There you are!" she cried, "Took you long enough!" Rocky grabbed Cece by the arm and dragged her towards the main doors.

"Woah Rocks, where's the fire?" Cece asked.

"Nowhere, I told Damien I'd give him a tour of the area seeing as he's new here."

"Oh" Cece replied, a scowl making its way back on Cece's face. As the two neared the subway, Cece decided that now would be the perfect time to tell Rocky that Damien wasn't human. "You know Rock, there's something I need to te-"

At that moment a police siren started to wail, blocking out Cece's voice as it drove down the road next to them. By the time the wailing had died down, they had arrived at the subway and everyone was boarding. They duo rushed over so they wouldn't miss it. Rocky dropped down into the seat next to Cece, she looked over to her and asked "So you were saying Cece?" Deciding there was too many people around them, Cece shrugged it off.

"Don't worry, I'll tell you later" she said.

"You sure?"

"Yeah Rocks, don't worry about it."

* * *

><p>The young man jumped out of the taxi and threw a few dollar bills at the driver before heading into the hotel in front of him. After checking in and dumping his bags, he made his way to the near-by school. He had managed to arrange a short term apprenticeship with the art department that would last for the rest of the school week as well as the week after. All he had to do was meet with the principle today to sort out what he'd be doing.<p>

It was late by the time he made it back to his hotel room. He'd seen scouts around the city that appeared to by on look out for something, or someone, so he'd tried to avoid as many of them as possible but he had a feeling that it hadn't gone as planned. Too tired to get changed, he collapsed onto his bed still in his street clothes and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The phone rang on the counter top and Damien walked into the kitchen to get it. "What is it?" he asked.<p>

"Sir, our scouts have spotted one of the two teens you warned us of multiple times during the day. What do you want us to do?" the disembodied voice of his hired assassin replied.

"Which one was it?"

"The boy, the girl has disappeared from our radar."

"Kill him while he sleeps. He won't know what hit him."

"Yes sir." the sound of a dial tone followed and Damien smirked. That pest had come to stop him but he had thought that through already. By sunrise that little brat would be no more and he would be free to take Rocky Blue as his. Nothing could go wrong. His plan was flawless.

* * *

><p>The assassin slowly opened the window and silently jumped into the hotel room. He pulled out a small but deadly dagger. Standing at the edge of the bed, he looked down at his target. To think such a young man could be so dangerous! Taking a deep breath, he raised the dagger and readied himself for the killing blow. He swiftly brought the dagger down, aiming for the heart . . .<p>

Suddenly the target's eyes snapped open and hands caught the assassin's wrist, stopping the blade less than an inch from his chest. The assassin froze as he stared into his target's eyes.

Bright red eyes stared back at him and the assassin paled. The hand around his wrist tightened its grip quickly and a loud snap resonated across the room. Before the pain of a snapped wrist could register in the assassin's body, he had been thrown across the room and pinned to the ground. "Nice try." the teen said "But not good enough."

He plucked the dagger from the assassin's hand and plunged in into his neck.

About a minute later he stood up and wiped his bloodied hands on his shirt. He picked up his phone and scrolled through the contacts before selecting one and pressing it against his ear. "Hello? Yeah it's me Toby. I'm gonna need that stuff by the morning. Oh, and I need a clean up done in my hotel room. Thanks."

* * *

><p>And that was chapter 3! It took me longer than I wanted it to because of Children In Need. Bloody sad stories kept making me cry -_-<p>

I apologise for how late this was published compared to the other chapters but 96jp007 was unable to give me feedback till this morning and I was unable to publish until now.

Hope you enjoyed!

Final Note: Reviews make me giddier than a chipmunk on drugs! They are much appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 is here!

In which a little bit of background information is released about on of our characters and I spend the whole chapter on a single point in the story line.

* * *

><p>As Toby walked into the school the next day he made sure he had all the equipment he needed in his bag, as well as checking his wristband was on. It was a while before any of the students showed up so he strolled to his assigned art room. He sat in a secluded spot and pulled out his iPod for some amusement before pulling out an art book and began sketching. He'd already met the art teacher for this room so all he had to worry about was meeting the students.<p>

Some time passed and students began flowing into the corridors, the sound of hundred's of voices distracted Toby and he began to daydream. At first it was him and Bear Grylls frolicking through fields of flowers but it quickly became dark. The face of the murdered assassin from the previous night came to mind. Suddenly his daydream turned from flower frolicking to darkened hallways. Blood covered the walls and floor, bodies were scattered out on the floor. A noise echoed through the bloodied corridors and he ran towards it with the intent to kill. Outside his daydream, Toby got the urge to kill. His body was on automatic, his mind still trapped in its daydream. It would be easy, the students outside will have had little to no combat training. He began to rise from his seat. A faint burning in his eyes indicated that they had changed colour. He could easily do it. Nothing could stop him. Not a thing. He could overpower over half of them and not break a sweat. Easy.

The ringing of a bell snapped him out of his daydream and into the real world once again. He gulped and sank back down into his seat, scared that he'd almost gone on a killing spree. What if that bell hadn't gone off when it did? What would have happened to him? Would Kim have . . . ? _No,_ he thought, _don't think like that. Kim would never do that to me! She would rather die than kill me for an accident. _This is why he hated going on missions without Kim. She always made sure that nothing happened to him and vice versa.

With a trembling hand, he reached into his trouser pocket and pulled out a chain with a locket connected to it. Toby pulled it over his head and felt calmer almost immediately. It had been given to Toby by his grandmother when he was a toddler. But unfortunately she had been killed shortly afterwards. He had been parted with it for many years but after he had met Kim, he had retrieved it and hadn't parted with it since. It always helped him calm down. He held the locket in his hand and closed his eyes for a few moments. After letting out a shaky breath he opened his eyes,let go of the locket and resumed his sketching.

* * *

><p>Cece walked into her Art class, Rocky didn't share this class with her which saddened her slightly. As she made her way over to her usual seat, she noticed a boy she'd never seen before sitting by her seat. He had his eyes closed and his hand clenched slightly in front of him. After a few seconds he had unclenched his fist and opened his eyes before leaning forward slightly. Upon closer observation, she realised he was drawing something.<p>

She stood next to him and he looked up at her "Oh, I'm sorry" he said, "Am I sitting in your seat? 'Cause I can move if that the case!" He went to stand up and Cece help her hands up.

"No, no! It's fine. No one sits there anyway." she reassured .

"You're sure?" he asked, head tilting slightly.

"Yep, I'm sure." Cece sat down next to him and held her had out. "I'm Cece Jones, you are?"

"Toby Ryanger. It's nice to meet you Cece." he replied, shaking Cece's hand. Cece took in his appearance. Shoulder length brown hair and matching brown eyes,

"So are you a new student here?"

"No, I'm here for an apprenticeship. I was home schooled in England and took my end of school exams early. I travel around a lot and decided to stay in Chicago for a while. I heard that the Art Institute here is pretty good."

"Interesting. And I wish I could tell you it's good but I've never been."

"I'll have to make sure to go before I leave. Would you like to come with?"

"Uhh, sure. I don't see why not."

"Great! Oh, I'll be right back. Mr Bitterman seems to be motioning for me to go over to him." He hopped over the table and walked to the front of the class.

She watched as he spoke to the rest of the class. There was something about him that seemed . . . different. But no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't put her finger on it. But despite that something, she felt as if she could trust him.

* * *

><p>Toby smiled internally, by getting Cece Jones to accompany him to the Art Institute would help him get more information on Rocky which would help his mission in the long run.<p>

Also he could see if one of the girls liked the other and if so, he'd try get them together because to him, they'd make a great couple. That and he loved to play matchmaker.

As he stood in front of the class and introduced himself, he tried not to smile at the thought of getting Rocky and Cece together. He managed to keep a straight face and made his way back to Cece and his art book. As he looked down at the paper he realised he'd been subconsciously drawing a pentacle. The star sitting in a circle had great detail in it. "Woah" Cece said, as she looked over from her own work "You're an amazing artist!" Toby smiled shyly.

"I guess . . ." he answered. He put a few last details onto the symbol and turned to a new page.

The rest of the lesson consisted of Toby and Cece talking with Toby occasionally wandering away to see what other people were doing. That was the part of the reason he was in the school in an apprenticeship after all.

During their conversation, Cece brought up the subject of Damien and Toby immediately snapped to attention but feigned ignorance in order to possibly gain any new information. When Cece said there was something not quite right about him, he became automatically intrigued especially when she said that no one else seemed to notice what she did. But when he'd asked she told him that he would call her crazy, even after he promised he wouldn't.

He decided to ask her about it again at a later date.

At the end of the lesson, the two found themselves exchanging cell numbers after getting on so well and promising to meet up after school so he could meet Rocky.

Toby found himself wondering what it was about Cece that made her see Damien in a different light than all the other who had met him and Cece found herself wondering if she could trust Toby enough to tell her that Damien wasn't human without him laughing in her face.

* * *

><p>Yet again this chapter is late. This time you can blame Russell Howard's good news for distracting me so much.<p>

And in case you were wondering, yes jp that was the Wican pentacle you did for your art homework last week.

Note: the 'g' in Toby's last name is pronounced as a 'j'

Final note: Reviews make me giddier than a chipmunk on drugs. They are much appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 is finally here! It would have been here sooner but my dentist went drilling for gold in the mouth of the patient before me.

A large portion of this chapter is a flashback.

* * *

><p>It was the next day Rocky and Cece waited outside their apartment building for Toby to show up. The red head had filled Rocky in on some details about him such as his artistic abilities and him being home schooled.<p>

Cece looked down at her watch and sighed. He was late. He was supposed to be out here at 5:00 and it was just past 5:15.

What could be taking him so long?

* * *

><p>Toby was currently standing on the roof of the school with a makeshift weapon in hand, not that he wanted to be there but it seemed that he had no say in the matter. He'd left to go to his hotel room to get changed before meeting Rocky and Cece however it appeared that the universe had other ideas.<p>

**(Flashback)**

_As he'd stepped out of the art room at 4:30, he found himself flying face first into some lockers. He stood and winced, the back of his leg hurt like hell and he could feel blood flowing from his nose. He pinched his nose to try stem the bleeding and turned around to see who had managed to catch him off guard._

_A hooded figure seemingly appeared from no where and stood a few feet from him. Toby narrowed his eyes, Vampire. . . he thought as his hand dropped from his nose. He looked around at the lockers and occasional water fountain. He couldn't let anything get damaged in this upcoming fight. He turned and ran down the empty corridor, if his memory was correct then the stairs were close by. The vampire was taking its time to catch up to. Toby instead choosing to jog while Toby sprinted. _

_As Toby made his way up the stairs he hoped the sun was still out and not behind the clouds like the weather forecast said it would be. It would be vital to his survival since he'd been careless and had none of his usual equipment when dealing with supernatural being trying to kill him. Contrary to common misconceptions, vampires don't burn the moment they step in the sunlight however they do become weaker before starting to burn after an extended period in the sunlight and Toby planned on using this to his advantage._

_His injured leg screamed in pain and he bit his tongue to stop him crying out. Once he reached the top floor he ran towards the nearest window and skidded to a stop when he saw a janitors closet. _

_Opening the door, Toby saw a mop with a wooden stick. He smiled and grabbed it. After closing the door, he limped over to the window and pulled it open. He saw a pipe leading to the very top of the roof and, after carefully aiming and throwing the mop up there, climbed up like a monkey._

_Once he reached the top he picked up the broom and held each end horizontally. After making sure one end was further to the side than the other he lifted the knee of his uninjured leg brought the mop down on it, effectively snapping it. He threw the mop head to the side and looked at the jagged end of the stick where it had snapped. This would do some real damage. _

**(End Flashback)**

Despite the rays on sun beating down on him, his previous hopes had proven effective, he felt a chill down his spine. He counted to three in his head and spun around, swinging the broom with as much force as he could muster at the vampire. The vampire ducked to avoid the blow and sprang up, trying to sink its teeth into Toby's neck and quickly found itself being knocked to the floor with a swift punch. Toby then swung the mop down onto the vampire's chest and possibly broke a few ribs. The vampire roared in pain and leaped up, tackling Toby in the process.

As Toby was pinned to the floor, the broom flew from his hand and could barely move. The vampire snarled and in an act of desperation, Toby head butted it and managed to escape its grip.

Toby ran towards the mop before the vampire could grab him and turned to face it as he reached down to get it. The sun was blocked as the vampire stood before Toby, who was bent over, and grabbed him by the hair. Toby hissed in pain and brought the broom up,thrusting the jagged end of the it into the vampire's chest. He made sure not to pierce the heart as he needed answers from the creature. It fell to its knees and slumped to the side, gasping in pain. Toby panted and stood over the vampire, placing his hand on the mop's handle. "Does anyone else know where I live and/or work?" he asked monotonously.

"No one" it hissed.

"Good" Toby said, slowly pulling the handle out of the vampire's chest "In that case I might have mercy on you." The vampire was shocked. He had under estimated this young man. Resourceful and merciful. It's a shame it was planning on telling all the other scouts the location of the hunter's hotel as soon as he returned. "But then again" Toby continued, "How do I know you're not gonna screw me over as soon as you leave? So I'm afraid this was your last battle, Leech"

"But Damien will come looking for you once he realises one of his most experienced employees have gone missing along with one of his scouts!"

"Damien can search all he wants but it'll only bring him closer to his death."

The last thing the vampire saw was Toby bringing the jagged end of the mop down from behind his head.

Toby looked down at the corpse at his feet. Another misconception about vampires is that the don't turn to ashes once they are slain. They only turn to ashes once they are set alight. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a broken match. _So I wasn't so careless after all_. He struck the match against the handle that the vampire was still by and dropped it onto said vampire's corpse.

As Toby walked away from the school, the only signs of the scuffle taking place was half of a broken mop and a pile of ashes blowing away in the breeze.

* * *

><p>At 5:18 Cece received a text from Toby. <em>Can't make it 2nite, something came up. Sorry :-(<em> it said. Cece sighed again and looked at Rocky. "He can't make it" she informed the girl next to her "Let's head to the pizza place Deuce works at and get something to eat?"

"Sure, let's go" Rocky answered.

As the two girls headed down the road, Cece couldn't help but think this was kind of like a date.

* * *

><p>And done! This took me so long 'cause my annoying cousins kept bugging me while I was trying to type. *Le sigh*<p>

Two fun facts about this chapter:

This is the first fight scene I've ever written! I hope it's not too bad. (I skimmed through it to check it was ok and part of it seemed so perverted if you miss out a few key words like I did)

Part of this chapter was written while watching The Butterfly Effect and Cloverfield. If you havn't seen one or both of those movies then you should! They're very good :D

Final note: Reviews make me giddier than a chipmunk on drugs! They are much appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6

Imagine the rage I felt when I got home, turned my laptop on and discovered that original version of this chapter didn't save.

Oh well, this chapter was terrible the first time I wrote it. At least this one is much improved.

* * *

><p>The next morning, which was a Friday, Cece was with Rocky and when she saw Toby she gasped. Part of his face was badly bruised and he was limping slightly. "What happened to you? Is this why you couldn't make it yesterday?" Toby smiled.<p>

"I had a bit of an accident, nothing serious. And yeah, it's why I couldn't make it yesterday."

"Nothing serious? You look like you got in a fist fight!"

"Yep. A fist fight with the lockers" he said, chuckling slightly.

"Wait what?"

"I tripped and fell into some lockers, don't worry about it" Toby assured her. At this point Toby finally noticed Rocky standing there. "Oh, sorry! Rocky Blue right? Hi, I'm Toby" he said.

"Nice to meet you Toby and yes, I'm Rocky." she looked at his jumper and laughed playfully, "Nice jumper!"

"Heh, thanks" His plain grey jumper had a cartoon monkey next to it said 'Spank the Monkey', it had always been one of his favourite jumpers.

Toby looked down at his watch, "Oopsie, gotta get to my art room! See ya!" the two girls watched Toby limped down the hallway.

"He's an odd one isn't he?" Rocky said.

"Yep, he sure is" Cece agreed before turning to her locker and putting away the books she didn't need until this afternoon."Hey, Rocky. I've been meaning to tell you, Dami-"

* * *

><p>It was at that moment the bell decided to ring. Dammit. Every time I try to tell Rocky that Damien isn't human, something interrupts me! Last night it Flynn running past us with a can of Bang Pow Zoom in his hand, this morning it was Rocky dragging her out the door, claiming that we were going to be late and too top it off,the bell decided it join in on the action too. Someone up there must really hate me.<p>

I sighed and closed my locker before trudging sullenly after Rocky towards home room. Maybe I could tell her tomorrow, after Shake It Up.

* * *

><p>I walked into the classroom and dropped down in my seat and pulled my Blackberry out. I had gotten a new message on the way too school and never got around to checking it. That's odd, it's from Kim.<p>

_Change of plans, something else came up. You only have until Monday to complete your mission. Sorry ~K_

I frowned. I hadn't been expecting something to come up so soon. I quickly typed my reply.

_Kk, less time that I'd hoped for but I'll get the job done. New mission? :/ ~T_

_Yeah, I'm afraid it can't wait. We need to be there by then or we'll miss the target. Don't worry, I'm sure you'll still be able to play matchmaker! :P ~K_

I laughed, only Kim can mix the serious and the playful in such a manner.

_Of course I'll be able to! I'm amazing! :D ~T_

_Lies! You know that I'm the amazing one! ~K_

_Buggeration! Gotta go! Angry mob of townspeople are breaking the door down! :O ~K_

I sighed. She either managed to anger the whole town by accidentally destroying some ancient sacrificial alter or got framed by her intended target.

Knowing Kim, it was probably a mix of both. _Again._

_She would get all the fun!_ I thought glumly.

The bell went off again and first period started. I put my Blackberry away and got started on my work.

I'd have deal with Damien at the weekend. Maybe I could do it after Shake It Up.

* * *

><p>Damien stormed out of his apartment building and into the busy street outside. His best assassin and scout had yet to return. He had a feeling they might never return.<p>

He swore silently, that damned hunter was really putting a dent in his plans. It had taken so long to perfect this plan, he was not going to let that meddlesome hunter ruin it all in a matter of days.

He decided a visit to the hunter was in order. After, of course, he made Rocky Blue his. The satisfaction of seeing the hunter unable to save Rocky would be very enjoyable indeed. He chuckled. It would be an eventful day tomorrow. A smirk came to his lips. He would hunt down the hunter tomorrow night. A couple hours after Shake It Up.

* * *

><p>Cece had been absent-mindedly shading in a part of her page when Toby popped up opposite her from underneath the table, crouching the heels of his feet. "Soooo, what'cha doing?" he asked. Cece raised an eyebrow.<p>

"What were you doing under the table?" she questioned. He grinned and held up a pencil.

"Looking for this!"

"Right . . ."

"Hey Cece, do you _like_ anyone?" he said curiously and Cece narrowed her eyes.

"Maybe" she met his eyes and saw his piercing gaze, "Ok, fine! I do like someone"

"Goodie! Do tell!" he said, placing his elbows on the table and his hands on his clenched fists.

"It's . . . boy who . . . graduated last year" Cece mumbled.

"Liar!" Toby exclaimed. They held each others gaze for few moments before Cece gave in.

"Fine! It's Rocky!" she growled "Happy now?"

"Very." Toby jumped up and climbed over the desk to get to his seat. "I won't tell anyone!" he assured.

A short time later, the bell rung and school ended. The two walked to meet Rocky before heading outside. Toby promised to meet up with them for real tomorrow evening before leaving the two girls to go back to his hotel.

He looked up to the moon, slowly becoming fuller with each day. Toby figured his next mission would have something to do with werewolves. _That'll be interesting, _he thought, it had been a while since he last dealt with a rogue werewolf.

* * *

><p>Le gasp! Almost everyone has something planned after Shake It Up! Who could have guessed? Oh wait, I did!<p>

As I said in the top author's note, this version of Chapter 6 is a LOT better than the original.

I actually based the messages between Toby and Kim of some of the conversations I've had with my good friend jp, ,makes sense seeing as I based those two characters off of us.

Also, I received an awesome review earlier! I'd give you a shout out but unfortunately in was anonymous. Oh well. It still made me smile. :)

Final note: Reviews make me giddier than a chipmunk on drugs! They are much appreciated!


	7. Chapter 7

So sorry I didn't have this published yesterday. I had this chapter all written out but I forgot to send it to 96jp007 for Beta reading :( I feel soooo bad about not publishing this sooner.

Well, without further ado, I give to you Chapter 7 :)

* * *

><p>"And we're clear!"<p>

I panted and walked over to my bag to get a drink. That last dance was intense. I gulped down my water and looked over to see what Rocky was up to. I scowled slightly when I saw her talking to Damien. Rocky noticed me staring and waved me over and I reluctantly complied, not wanting to go anywhere near Damien. "Hey Cece, I'm gonna show Damien around Chicago some more. You don't mind having to go home on your own, right?" she asked. I smiled, a fake smile of course.

"Of course not Rocks, I'll see you later tonight." I waved and went back over to my bags, anger flowing through my veins.

I couldn't believe it. Rocky was blowing me off to spend time with _Damien._ I grabbed my stuff and made my way out of the studio alone. With a heavy heart, I let Toby know I was on my way then got onto the subway train. I closed my eyes and tried to think thoughts that didn't involve Rocky.

Which was hard.

Trust me.

* * *

><p>Toby sat on the steps to Rocky and Cece's apartments, writing in a notebook while he waited for the two girls to show up. He'd watched Shake It Up Chicago in his hotel room before making his way across the city. He checked the time and, realising that Rocky and Cece will show up soon, put away his notebook before stretching. Toby noticed a red head making their was over and, upon closer observation, he noticed it was Cece . . . but Rocky was nowhere to be seen.<p>

Curious, he made his way over to Cece. She had a sad look on her face. Had her and Cece had a fight? Had she told Rocky about her feelings and gotten rejected? He came to a stop in front of her, "Hey, what's up?" he asked, concern laced into his voice. She blinked, snapping out of her thoughts, and shook her head.

"Nothin'" she mumbled sadly.

"Right . . . where's Rocky?"

"With _D__amien_" she practically growled. Toby recoiled slightly, startled at the sudden change in tone.

"Oh, I see. You're jealous!"

"So what if I am?"

"Calm down Red, I'm sure you'll get the girl eventually!" he said cheerfully, laughing as he dodged Cece's punch.

* * *

><p>Toby sure knows how to cheer people up, it had been about an hour since we met up and I hadn't had time to think about Rocky being with Damien while Toby was joking around and dancing like an idiot.<p>

I catch Toby's bruise out of the corner of my eye and I frown slightly. I know something happened to Toby after school the other day and it's still bugging me.

"I bet you wanna know what really happened to me the other day, right?" I blinked, it was like he read my mind.

"Yeah, I do"

"I'll tell you." I gaped at him and he continued. "_If_ you tell me why there's something not quite right about Damien." I scowled.

"Promise you'll take me seriously?"

"Cross my heart, hope to die" I rolled my eyes, he was such a five year old at times.

"Well, for as long as I can remember I've been able to tell when people are human or not. Y'know, vampires, shapeshifters . . . all that stuff."

"Cece" I looked up at Toby who slowly broke into a grin. "I knew there was something special about you." he laughed slightly and I couldn't help but smile back.

"So what happened the other day?"

"Right . . ." he looked around quickly before returning his gaze to me "I was just about to walk down the corridor outside when I found myself getting up close and personal with a locker which is why my face is bruised, I also messed my leg up at the same time. It was a vampire trying to kill me. I managed to fight it off and kill it. That's what I do. I hunt down and kill supernatural beings if they start drawing attention to the supernatural world or if one has the intention of harming humans, I'm a hunter."

"Woah . . . that . . . is a lot of information to take in. So what, was that vampire doing something wrong?"

"No, that was just self defence. But you were right. Damien isn't human. He's my target."

"Well what is he? What is he planning on doing?"

"He's a demon and . . . this probably won't be easy for you to hear . . ."

"Tell me" I demanded, Toby nodded.

"I'm sorry Cece but" he breathed in deeply and exhaled again before continuing "It's Rocky . . . He's planning on taking Rocky as his."

I felt my body grow numb and my blood run cold. Damien wanted Rocky for his self.

And Rocky was with him right now.

I grabbed Toby by his jacket. "We need to find them. Now!" I practically shout.

"Right" he said while nodding, "We need to get a few things from my hotel first though."

I followed Toby through the streets and into his hotel room. He went into his suitcase located by the bed and went rummaging through it. He placed a few things I couldn't make out into various pockets. He grabbed one final thing, shoving it into his jacket pocket and hiding it from view, before standing and turning to me. He had a serious look on his face. "When we get there I need you to take Rocky away, once I get her away from Damien that is." he said, his voice nearly unrecognisable from the seriousness in it. It was scary after always hearing him speak in a gleeful manner.

"Got it." I replied almost automatically, looking into his eyes instead of looking at how serious his face seemed.

"There's something else too."

"What is it?"

"If push comes to shove then you're gonna have to do something brave for me." From the bottom of my eye, I see him reach into his jacked pocket but I couldn't force myself to look down at what it was. Not yet.

I gulped. "What is it you want me to do?" He pressed the item into my hands, cold metal biting my flesh. I looked down and gasped at the gun I was now holding.

"I'm gonna need you to shoot him."

* * *

><p>Ooohhhh! Dun, dun duunnnnn! Who could have seen that one coming? Oh wait, I did! Again!<p>

Hope you all enjoyed this one! I enjoyed writing it!

Again, I'm sorry about forgetting this chapter.

Final Note: Reviews make me giddier than a chipmunk on drugs! They are much appreciated.


	8. Chapter 8

Never fear! Chapter 8 is here! (After alternating between writing this, playing Assassin's Creed and watching Let's Plays on Youtube)

Also, a big thank you to the shower who helps me with inspiration on many an occasion! :)

* * *

><p>As the two left the hotel, Cece was in shock. The evenings events finally catching up with her. Toby walked ahead, leading the way, while Cece trailed behind, one hand resting on the gun in her pocket while the other clenched and unclenched nervously.<p>

Toby suddenly stopped before looking around and changing his direction. Cece followed him, or tried to due to his brisk pace, through the steadily darkening streets as they made their way to save Rocky.

"So how is a _gun_ going to stop Damien if he's a demon? I mean surely regular bullets won't have much of an effect if he's a supernatural being." Cece asked.

"The bullets are made with silver with angel's blood mixed in. Silver is effective and painful for most supernatural beings but the angel's blood is deadly amongst demons, extra precautions need to be taken with demons since have they incredible healing rates." he replied informatively. The two slipped into a deafening silence. Cece wasn't quite sure why they were taking this route to go down town but Toby seemed to know where he was heading so she didn't question him.

By the time the duo had arrived at their destination the moon was up, street lamps lit the streets and, apart from the cars in the background, all was silent.

"Why would they come here though?" Toby wondered out loud, "It's just a regular subway station."

"Actually it's abandoned." Cece interrupted. She saw his curious look and continued, " A while back there was an earthquake here in Chicago, it was mostly buildings affected but this substation got blocked off. Since not many people got off in this part of town, the city decided to leave it. Apart from the odd hobo or couple, no one comes here any more." Toby nodded.

"Makes sense, Damien did his research. Used the excuse of never being here before to cover it up. Clever." he turned to Cece. "So here's the plan. I distract Damien and lead him away from Rocky, you take Rocky and get her away from here then I'll take care of Damien."

"Sounds good to me but are you sure you want to handle Damien by yourself?"

"Yeah I'm sure, no offence Cece but you haven't had any training or experience so you're more likely to be a hindrance than anything else." Cece huffed but had to agree with Toby considering the amount of training she'd had.

Which was none.

They silently made their way into the subway entrance and down the stairs. They heard a muffled squeak followed by the sound of someone being slapped. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Rocky's voice called out. Cece almost ran towards her if it wasn't for Toby grabbing her by the arm and giving her a look that said 'calm down and wait'.

Toby slowly crept forwards and peered around the nearest corner. He could see a flustered Rocky with Damien close by. The other two didn't realise they had company yet and we're too busy in their matters.

He looked back to Cece and held up 3 fingers, their eyes met and Cece caught on almost immediately.

Toby dropped on finger, leaving two, and pulled out one of the items he's gotten from his suitcase. Cece's eyes flickered to the obsidian knife before looking back at Toby's fingers. He dropped the next finger and the two readied themselves to jump out. As Toby dropped the final finger, motioned with his hand for Cece to wait a little longer then jumped out, throwing the knife at Damien.

The knife clipped him on the shoulder and he spun to face Toby. "Hunter!" he spat.

"Toby?" Rocky asked, clearly confused "What're you doing here?"

"My job" the young hunter replied. He stared at Damien, who glared back at him.

"You're ruining my plan, hunter" Damien said.

"And you've been careless. I thought you got the message when your father was too arrogant to hide his tracks and got killed." Toby shot back. The demon snarled and appeared in front of Toby in the blink of an eye, holding him by the neck.

"You don't have the right to speak of my father!" he practically yelled. Behind him, Toby could see Cece leading Rocky over to the stairs.

Toby head butted the demon and pushed him away. He watched in satisfaction as Damien cried in pain and spat out blood. However that satisfaction was eradicated as soon as the young hunter saw Damien's eyes fade from grey to black and his fingers elongated into claws. Toby ducked and dodged all of Damien's attacks, trying to find a pattern is his attacks but it soon became clear that his attacks were random and fuelled by anger instead of tact.

As Toby ducked yet again, he reached into a pouch hidden in his trouser pockets and threw down a smoke bomb. He used this distraction to silently locate his knife from earlier and hide behind a pillar. The smoke cleared and Toby knew he had little time before he was found by Damien. He looked up and saw his reflection in a nearby window, behind the pillar he saw Damien ready to strike the pillar. Toby dived to the side as the pillar was destroyed by the enraged demon. He paled as he realised one hit at that strength could kill him.

Seeing he'd pretty much backed himself into a corner, Toby ran towards the edge of the platform to get to the tracks.

Damien picked up a piece of rubble from the now destroyed pillar and threw it at Toby, who then fell from the impact and flew over the edge of the platform and cried out in pain. The knife had flown out of his hands and became lost in the shadows.

Toby felt blood trickle from the back of his head, as well as his forehead, and groaned loudly. He had a concussion.

His wrist and arm screamed in agony. His face was pressed against to cool metal of the tracks and two feet came into his field of vision. He was kicked over and found himself staring at the ceiling for a second or two before Damien grabbed him by the shirt and lifted him up. His eyes were back to their normal shade of grey and claws were slowly receding back into fingernails. He chuckled slightly before punching Toby in the stomach and letting him go then reached into his pocket, pulling out a weapon of his own.

Toby's back hit the floor and his head smacked into the floor, creating a new wave of pain. He stared up at Damien, who was aiming a gun straight at him. He tried to get up, tried to at least roll out of the way, but he couldn't. He gulped as Damien took the safety off and his finger twitched on the trigger. He closed his eyes and a gun shot echoed through the substation.

* * *

><p>Oh no! Is Toby still alive? Is he dead? Will I update the next chapter tomorrow? Or will all you readers have to suffer and wait? And why am I asking you all of these questions? Who knows?<p>

-Also, just to clear up a few things asked in a review about the last chapter: (and it may help other readers if they thought the same thing)

Cece didn't continue to tell Rocky about Damien after the bell finished ringing as the perfect time was gone (I also find it amusing).

-Cece admitted to liking Rocky so quickly because Toby can be an annoying nuisance at times. (no offence jp! This is Toby we're talking about, not you :p) and he's a very likeable and trustworthy person,

-Toby was worried about Rocky being alone with Damien but hid it and tried to make Cece feel better because he doesn't like to see people upset. He was also going to go after Damien shortly after anyway.

Final note: Reviews make me giddier than a chipmunk on drugs! They are much appreciated!


	9. Chapter 9

It's been rather interesting hear a few guesses as to what might happen in this chapter. None have (so far) been correct. It was originally kind of obvious but during the shower (pretty much my ONLY source of inspiration) I came up with this idea.

Anyway, I think I've made you all suffer enough . . .

* * *

><p>Seconds passed and Toby still felt no pain. A clattering noise filled his ears and he opened his eyes to see Damien struggling to stand, one hand over a gaping wound in his chest. Toby stared as Damien fell to his knees, coughed up blood and desperately tried to stop the blood flowing from his chest wound.<p>

Finally Toby was able to move again as he pushed himself up into a sitting position and a figure in the corner of his eye caught his attention. He turned to look at them and his jaw dropped.

Standing on the platform was Rocky with the gun he'd given to Cece in her hands. "Rocky . . ." he croaked. A shocked look slowly rose on her face.

"I-I shot him, I w-was only t-tr-trying to s-save you." she stuttered, the gun falling from her hands.

Cece walked up from behind Rocky and pulled her into a reassuring hug, trying to calm the distressed girl. Rocky chocked on her words and let out a sob. She'd never caused anyone physical pain before, any emotional pain was purely an accident. Cece simply whispered comforts to the taller girl and rubbed her back slightly.

Toby looked away, not wanting to intrude on the girls tender moment, and rose unsteadily to his feet. He slowly made his was over to Damien, who was struggling to breathe, and picked up the gun the demon had dropped.

"You shouldn't have been so cocky Damien." he said before turning back to the girls behind him.

* * *

><p>I had been in a daze. First Damien kissed me, which I slapped him for, then Toby literally jumped out of nowhere and Cece had grabbed me by the arm, leading me over to the stairs. We had gotten about halfway up the stairs before I snapped out of my daze.<p>

"Cece, wait!" I cried,"What's going on?" Cece turned to me.

"Damien's a demon. Toby's a hunter going to kill him." her face was expressionless.

"Just because he's a demon? That's not right! What did Damien do to deser-"Cece interrupted, her voice quickly escalated from calm to troubled

"He was going to take you as his mate. That's why he's taken such a damn interest in you. He was gonna take you away and I would have been left here! I wouldn't have been able to stand that because I . . . I . . ." she let out a distressed noise and looked away. I felt my heart break a little at how upset Cece was. I stepped closer to my red headed best friend.

"Cece, I-" I was interrupted yet again, this time by a loud crashing. We looked over and saw a small amount of smoke rising from the subway station. Cece bit her lip.

"He needs help" was all she said before pulling a gun from her pocket. I stared in shock.

"Wh-why do you have a gun?"

"Toby gave it to me in case he needed help" she informed me before running back down the stairs. I followed and we got down just in time to see Damien hurl something at the back of Toby's head, sending him over the edge of the platform and onto the tracks. Damien slowly walked over and I felt my anger rise.

I grabbed the gun from Cece and made my way over to Damien. He was standing over Toby, who was doing nothing but stare, and was raising a gun of his own. I did the only thing I could think of at that moment in time.

I pulled the trigger.

Which is why I now find myself sobbing in the arms of my best friend, shocked at what I'd done.

* * *

><p>As Toby looked over the the girls, he briefly wondered if Cece had told Rocky about her feelings yet then leaned against the platform and gasped in pain as he accidentally put weight on his injured arm and wrist.<p>

Cece looked down at the injured hunter nearby as he recovered from the pain. He looked up at the red haired dancer.

"Take her out of here" he mouthed. Cece nodded faintly and pulled away from Rocky ever so slightly.

"C'mon Rocks" she said "Let's get some fresh air yeah?" Rocky sniffed and nodded before allowing Cece to lead her away.

Toby waited until the duo disappeared from view before looking over to the near dead demon. "You played well" he said, watching Damien attempt to stand "But you didn't play well enough."

He pulled out a small black object and threw it near Damien then pulled himself over the platform, gritting his teeth while he did so, and followed Rocky and Cece's footsteps. As he got the the stairs, he pulled out a small remote and pushed the button, running up them as a beeping noise started.

He sprinted over the the girls, who were halfway down the road already and pulled them into a nearby alley. A loud 'KABOOM' filled the partially silent night, flames licked the night sky and alarms were going off left right and centre.

"Please tell me you had nothing to do with that." Cece said. Toby simply offered a shy smile and said nothing.

* * *

><p>Cece, Rocky and Toby walked into Cece's apartment a short while later, Georgia rushed over to them "Are you okay? Did you hear about that explosion?" she asked frantically<p>

"Mom, we're okay! Well, Toby's a bit banged and bruised" Cece said

"It's true!" Toby piped in, clutching his injured arm with the other.

"Wait, Toby? Who's Toby?" Georgia inquired.

"I'm Toby! I'm here for work experience at Rocky and Cece's school. I got in a bit of an accident on the way home. Could I get a lift to the hospital please?" the hunter informed and asked.

"Uh sure, Cece you're coming to. Rocky dear, you should probably head home."

"Sure" Rocky said, quickly hugging Cece and made her way out of the window and up the fire escape.

Georgia grabbed her car keys and her and the kids made their way back downstairs and into the car.

"Now" Georgia said, turning in her seat "Tell me the full story."

* * *

><p>And done! I'm evil for leaving you readers for two days without another chapter and giving you another cliffhanger :D<p>

Fun fact: In the process of writing this chapter, Secret Love and the Supernatural achieved 1000 hits!

I should be writing chapter 10 by the time some of you are reading this, yay for teachers going on strike!

Final note: Reviews make me giddier than a chipmunk on drugs! They are much appreciated!


	10. Chapter 10

I have a confession: This chapter _could_ have been finished and Beta read by wednesday night if it wasn't for me getting sidetracked by tv, watching jp play Minecraft and me playing Terraria. Constantly.

Toby: Wait! You mean I've spent around 24 hours sitting awkwardly in a car with Cece and Georgia because you're easily distracted?

Me: I'm not easily distracted! I just . . . Ooh! Something shiny! *completely lost focus*

Toby: *sighs* Well, here's chapter 10 everyone . . .

* * *

><p>"Tell me the full story."<p>

I looked over to Cece, who was sitting in the back with me, silently asking her if we should tell her.

"It's okay, Mom knows about my ability." the red head whispered. I nodded and looked back at Cece's Mum.

"Miss Jones-" I started.

"Georgia." she interrupted.

"Sorry . . . Georgia . . . Anyway, as you know from Cece there are people in this world who aren't human. Tonight I had to deal with one. A demon named Damien, before you ask – yes it was the new Shake It Up dancer, had planned to take Rocky and ultimately make her his mate. I was sent here to stop him because that's my job, I'm a Hunter you see. I track down supernatural beings who are being reckless and either exposing the supernatural world or are planning on causing harm to humans. I stopped him"

"And the explosion . . .?" she asked, letting all the previous information sink in.

"Ah, that was my fault. Sorry. But I'll pay for _some_ of the damages I caused." I saw Georgia's look and continued, "Hey, I'm not made of money y'know!"

Georgia rolled her eyes and started the engine, finally heading to the hospital.

* * *

><p>The trio had just gotten out of the car and quickly made their may into the hospital.<p>

"Hey . . . Where's Flynn?" Cece asked, finally registering that her brother had not been mentioned or seen since this morning.

"He's staying round Henry's" Georgia told her.

After walking into the hospital,Toby walked straight over to the desk, mumbling quietly for some time before checking in and taking a seat by the Jones'. They slipped into a comfortable silence for around 20 minutes until a blonde doctor stepped out and called out Toby's name, who got up and followed the doctor into a nearby, empty room.

The doctor quickly informed Toby that his arm was broken and his wrist was sprained then proceeded to put a cast over his arm.

Toby also told the doctor about his possible concussion and had that checked. He did indeed have a mild concussion and was told to take it easy for the next day or so.

The two walked back to the waiting room, the doctor put his hand his shoulder and stopped him, "Don't worry about paying Toby, I still owe you for saving me." he smiled, his eyes flashing a deep red for a split second and the young hunter smiled back. About a year ago him and Kim saved the doctor, who was half vampire, and his family. He had been eternally grateful and offered free hospital treatment and a place to stay if either of them needed it.

Toby walked into the waiting room and let Cece and her Mum know that he was good to go.

* * *

><p>The car ride home was awkward to say the least. Mom was still letting everything Toby told her sink in, Toby was absent-mindedly staring out of the window, lost in thought I assumed, and I didn't know whether to start conversation or let the silence continue.<p>

Not long later Toby let Mom know where his hotel was before silence fell upon us again. I looked out of my own window and stared up at the stars twinkling in the indigo sky above.

It had never occurred to me how easily someone could be damaged and broken until tonight. Toby had come close to dying and Damien was half dead after Rocky shot him . . . Rocky, damn! She must be feeling terrible right now! "Mom?" I said quietly, "Would Rocky be able to stay round tonight? She probably wouldn't want to be alone right now . . ."

I raised my head and saw Mom nod "You're probably right." I pulled out my phone and texted Rocky. _Wanna stay round 2nite? X_

It wasn't long before I got my reply. _If thts ok thn sure x._

_Course it's fine, txt ya wen im home x_

I looked back out of the window and mused. Perhaps I should tell Rocky about how I feel about her. Life is short after all.

* * *

><p>I carefully stepped down the fire escape and came back in through the window. Cece was sitting on the sofa staring blankly at a still turned off television. "Hey Cece." I mumbled. My best friend turned her head and smiled.<p>

"Hey Rocks." she spoke softly, rising from her seat and walking over to me. "How are you feeling?" she asked as she pulled me into a hug and I buried my head in her neck.

"Not bad but not good either." I muttered against her skin. I swear I felt her shudder but who knows. It's been a long day.

"Understandable." she said "Wanna go to bed?"

"Sure"

Not long later we were both lying in bed. I was wrapped in Cece's arms, her chin resting on my head. I had my arms around her waist and rested my head in the crook of her neck.

I wouldn't admit it but I really needed this tonight. I was still upset about what happened and I think Cece could sense it. I sighed slightly and Cece tightened her arms somewhat.

I felt my eyes droop and sleep started to overcome me.

The last thing I remember thinking is that going to sleep like this every night, wrapped in Cece's arms, would be a great way to go to sleep.

And an even better way to wake up.

* * *

><p>A little, fluffy scene right at the end there, hope all you readers enjoyed it.<p>

Just a note, Toby's British (like me) so that's why he (I) says "Mum" while Cece says "Mom".

Also, I should open chapters with Toby more often! It's pretty fun! :)

Final note: Reviews make me giddier then a chipmunk on drugs. They are much appreciated.


	11. Chapter 11

Here's chapter 11! Finishing this chapter was exhausting, mainly because I had to do 2 and a half laps around the school field today, don't you just love school? -_-

Anyway, read on my (hopefully) faithful viewers!

Also I just edited this chapter slightly because I screwed up with the messages slightly. I also blame jp. (Yes, I'm blaming you too Princess, you failed to alert me about it)

* * *

><p>It was the morning after Rocky had stayed around Cece's for the night, the latter getting hardly any sleep due to bad, bad thoughts about the former plaguing her mind.<p>

The previous night had been torture for the red head. During their hug in the living room, Cece struggled to not shudder too much at Rocky's hot breath on her neck, thoroughly enjoying the feeling. She wasn't sure if Rocky had noticed but if she had, she didn't ask.

Cece had wanted to comfort Rocky as much as possible and held her throughout the night, which also gave the red head some issues. Having the object of your affection in your arms for the totally wrong reasons is pretty frustrating, especially when you want nothing more but to hold them as close as you can and show them just how much you love them.

Cece stared down at Rocky and sighed. She should really tell Rocky about how she feels. Who knows, maybe there's a chance that Rocky felt the same way?

_Yeah right!_ Cece thought bitterly, _like that would ever happen._

* * *

><p>Toby laid on his bed, the curtains were drawn as he stared up at the ceiling in near total darkness. He pondered on what the doctor told him.<p>

_Take it easy for a few days . . . _he thought, _so in my terms that means take it easy for half a day._

He grabbed his Blackberry and checked the time, he frowned as he saw only 20 minutes had passed since he last checked. "Dangit." he muttered.

After playing a game on his phone and checking for messages, he decided he'd bug Kim. He pinged her endlessly for about 10 minutes and waited for a moment, smiling when she finally replied.

_I was TRYING to hide from an insane Djinn in an empty parking lot when suddenly about a thousand "nyans" exploded from my phone! Thanks a lot Toby! ~K_

_Oopsie! At least it made for an interesting story for the future! ~T_

_If I live for that long! It's still looking for me! Y'know, hiding in a taxi on the way to an airport is not how I wanted to spend my Sunday morning! My plane isn't due until 3!~K_

_Oh well! At least you won't miss your plane! ~T_

_I hate you -_- ~K_

_I know ^_^ ~T_

_Gotta go, almost at the aiport. Don't be late tomorrow -_- ~K_

_You owe me a new Tobuscus T-shirt btw ~K_

Toby grinned, that's the 5th time he had to get her a new shirt. The last time it was tripping and accidentally knocking her over, she had fallen through a window and ripped up the back of her shirt during her trip. Needless to say, Kim was _not_ a happy camper.

He checked the time again and saw it was 9.30. He stood up and stretched, deciding to walk around Chicago aimlessly for an hour or so. Hopefully he wouldn't run into any trouble.

* * *

><p>It had just gone 10 o'clock when Rocky finally woke up, I had been resting my eyes and was thinking until she did.<p>

I heard Rocky yawn and a gasp of shock a few seconds later. I lazily opened my eyes and saw Rocky looking at her phone.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's already 10! I've never slept this late unless I was ill!" she exclaimed. I simply laughed.

"Chill Rocks! No one's gonna blame you for sleeping in late. Besides, you did have a tiring evening last night."

"True . . ."

"Now, why don't we get changed then grab some breakfast?"

"Sounds like a plan."

"Cool." I got up and walked to the bathroom, grabbing some clothes on the way. "Take your time." I called over my shoulder before closing the door.

A few minutes later I walked out and dumped my pyjamas in the laundry hamper and briefly wondered what Toby up to before making my way to the kitchen to make breakfast.

* * *

><p>Toby was running through a park as fast as he could. He'd been outside for literally 2 minutes before being pursued by one on Damien's ex workers who either hadn't been given the message or was extremely loyal to the dead demon.<p>

Toby mentally threatened whoever was looking down on him and pushed his way through a crowd.

_Typical! I go outside, not looking for trouble and it comes looking for me! _he thought.

* * *

><p>We had just finished breakfast when I decided it was time to tell Rocky. I took the plates over to the sink and trudged back over to Rocky, biting my lip.<p>

I sit down and before I can open my mouth to speak, Rocky speaks first.

"Cece . . . last night, when you were telling me about Damien . . . you sounded really upset . . . why was that? I mean, it's natural for you to be upset but . . . you sounded like someone had just killed your puppy. . ." she said.

"Uhh, well Rocky . . . you see . . ."

"Were you jealous?"

"You could say that . . ."

"I'm sorry Cece, if I'd known you had your eyes set on Damien then I-" I interrupted, suddenly feeling very brave.

"I wasn't jealous of you, I was jealous of Damien."

". . . what?"

"I was jealous of Damien because you were talking about him non stop the day after we met him and I was jealous tha the got to spend time with you. I was jealous because it was him who had your attention and not me!" I looked over at her and I felt tears prickling in my eyes. "I was _sooo _jealous because . . . because I love you and you wouldn't give me a second glance with him around!"

Rocky stared at me in absolute shock. I gulped.

She opened her mouth to speak and I looked down at the floor, ready for my heart to be shattered into thousands of pieces.

"Cece . . ." I head her say and I looked up, waiting for what would happen next.

* * *

><p>I love cliff hanger endings :D<p>

But somehow I doubt that any of you readers do *le sigh*

Also, I had to make Toby being chased through a park. It's either coincidence or karma for blowing Kim's cover. No matter, it still made me laugh.

Fun fact: I didn't even know Cece was going to tell Rocky so soon until the a short while ago!

Final note: Reviews make me giddier than a chipmunk on drugs. They are much appreciated.


	12. Chapter 12

Blame a Lord of the Rings marathon for the delay in this chapter. And school. And the Guide. (jp will get this last one)

I very much enjoyed writing this chapter, so I hope you all like it too! :D

* * *

><p>I stared as Cece looked down. Cece, my best friend in the world, had just confessed her love for me.<p>

"Cece . . ." I said. She looked up at me and I could see fear in her eyes. My reaction now could completely destroy her if I wasn't careful with what I said.

As I stared into Cece's eyes, something inside of me changed. I knew that, from this moment on, nothing would be the same again.

And suddenly it hit me. Hard.

I'd shown such an interest in Damien because I'd been trying to convince myself that it wasn't that kind of love I felt for Cece, only that of a sister, I'd been trying to force myself to fall for Damien, been trying to get over Cece without even realising it.

I was so stupid.

I got up and stood over her. "Cece." I say again, leaning down "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" and I press my lips to hers before she could say a single word.

* * *

><p>Oh my God, Rocky was kissing me. It took me a few moments for my body to actually respond and kiss her back. I felt her tangle her hands in my hair and I think I moaned slightly, I'm not quite sure.<p>

I tugged on Rocky's shirt and pulled her onto my lap, deepening the kiss at the same time.

If this was a dream then I never wanted to wake up. _Please_ don't let me wake up now. I really don't know how I'd react if I was still asleep.

I'd been so lost in the moment that I didn't hear the front door open. "MOM! I'M H . . . huh?"

Me and Rocky broke apart and looked over to Flynn, who was standing in the doorway. "Well . . . this is aaawkward . . ." he said. Rocky groaned and buried her head in my neck while I blushed and rested my head on my best friend's shoulder.

"I'm just gonna go to my room . . ." Flynn said after a moment. The sound of the door closing and footsteps leaving the room told me he had left.

I moved my head from Rocky's shoulder and bit my lip. "So, where does this leave us?" I asked.

"I don't know . . . but . . ." Rocky mumbled, her head still buried in my neck. I raised my eyebrows, intrigued at the end of her response.

"But? . . ."

"But after you told me you loved me, I realised something." she raised her head and our eyes met. "I was blind to not see it sooner. And to think I call myself the smart one!" she smiled and I tilted my head to the side, "I love you Cece, it just took until just now to realise it." I blinked once, twice, three times before her words sunk in.

Rocky loved me.

_She loved me._

A grin spread across my face. I felt like jumping onto the coffee table and doing a happy dance. I nearly did so if it weren't for Rocky, who was still on my lap.

I instead chose to flip over, pinning Rocky to the couch and wrapped my arms around her waist. I buried my head in her chest and sigh in contentment. "You have _no idea_ how long I've waited to hear that." I muttered. I felt Rocky pull an arm free and her hand pull my chin up, making me look at her.

"I think I do." she says, a slight smile on her face. I smirk and move forwards so my face is right above hers. I lean down and move my head slightly to the right.

"Is that so?" I purr in her ear, "Because I beg to differ." Rocky's breath catches in her throat as I bite her earlobe slightly before retreating and resting my forehead on hers.

I see Rocky scowl from below me. "You are _such_ a teaser." she says.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I claim, smiling innocently as one arm moves from her waist and my fingers trail up her stomach, stopping just below her breasts and trailing back.

"Cece!" she exclaims, making me laugh. I stop trailing my fingers and place a chaste kiss on her lips. After a few seconds I, reluctantly, pull away and get up, making my way to my room.

"Hey, where are you going?" I hear Rocky call and, after grabbing my purse, I pop my head through the doorway and see her standing next to the couch.

"Getting money." I say.

"Why?" I walk back over and smile

"'Cause I'm treating my new girlfriend to lunch at The Olive Pit after wandering aimlessly through the park." I see Rocky blush "Um, I mean if you wanna be my girlfriend and all . . ." Rocky rolls her eyes.

"No Cece, because I confessed my love for you and kissed you just so I can elope with Deuce" she said sarcastically. I smile sheepishly and shrug.

"Mom!" I shout. "Me and Rocky are heading out!"

"Don't get into too much trouble." we hear her call back.

I grab Rocky's hand and we make our way through the door and out of the apartment building. I think back at earlier this morning and how I never thought Rocky would love me back. _Turns out I was wrong,_ I think with a slight smile.

* * *

><p>The two girls strolled to the park and wandered aimlessly, as Cece put it, for a while. It had been the perfect weather for a Sunday morning. The sun was shining brightly but the temperature remained comfortable, not too hot and not too cold.<p>

The newly established couple joked and talked about anything although they slipped into a comfortable silence every now and then.

Both girls swore they saw Toby being chased at one point but shrugged it off.

It was probably just someone who looked remarkably similar to the hunter.

* * *

><p>I had the idea of Flynn walking in on Rocky and Cece before I even started writing this chapter. It always makes me laugh.<p>

And I was so tempted to make this chapter M rated but decided halfway through that I'd troll you guys instead. I'm so mean.

Final note: Reviews make me giddier than a chipmunk on drugs. They are much appreciated.


	13. Chapter 13

You'd think that with no school to go to, this chapter would have been finished before now. It's kinda short though . . . Couldn't find much inspiration for this one. Oh well.

Here's chapter 13 everyone!

Toby: Finally . . .

Werepire: Hush you!

* * *

><p>Cece stared in shock. She had gotten a text from Toby telling her to meet him here, outside hers and Rocky's apartment building, because he needed to tell them something.<p>

When the two girls discussed it on their way back from the park, out of all the possibilities that ran through their minds, Cece never thought it would be to tell them that he would be leaving tomorrow.

"But you said you'd be here 'til next week!" Cece claimed. Toby shrugged. It was only the two of them talking as Rocky decided she'd grab a quick snack for them to eat, seeing as she didn't know Toby that well and felt as if she's be intruding on the moment.

"Something came up, I have no control over it." the red head pouted. Over the time they'd known each other, Cece and Toby had become close friends and the red head would miss him greatly. Toby knew this and sighed.

"We can still keep in touch, I do have an email account." he offered, a slight smile on his face. Cece considered this for a moment.

"That would be great . . . buuut, you have to promise to visit every now and then."

"It's a deal." Toby said with a grin. After a second or two his face turned into a solemn one. "On to a more serious matter" Cece blinked.

"Which is?" she asked curiously

"You and Rocky looked rather . . . friendly in the park not so long ago, but then again I only caught a glimpse as I ran past." Toby smirked as Cece struggled to voice a response. "Thought so, you balled up and finally told her. Told ya that you'd get the girl."

"So that _was_ you being chased, huh . . . And what are you, some sort of relationship expert as well as an expert hunter?" Cece demanded, Toby just grinned.

"Nope, I'm just good at reading people." Cece rolled her eyes and slapped his arm that was in a cast lightly.

Rocky chose that moment to walk back, carrying out a fairly small and flimsy cardboard box, "So what's up? Help yourself by the way" she spoke, holding the box out.

"Ooh! Iced buns! How delightful!" Toby said as he peered into the box, grabbing one with his uninjured arm and taking a bite. Cece looked at him peculiarly, bewildered by his odd use of words, and turned to Rocky.

"Toby has to leave tomorrow." the red head said.

"I thought you were staying until next week." Rocky said to Toby, who was still distracted by the iced bun.

"Wha? Oh, why I'm leaving, right." he shrugged once again, "Duty calls, I have a new mission that can't be put off."

"Oh."

The conversation died for a while but then Cece made a comment about Gunter and Tinka as they walked past and the trio got talking once more, laughing and joking about pretty much anything.

* * *

><p>To commemorate my last night in Chicago, Rocky and Cece brought me to a cinema to watch a film of my choice. I chose to watch Puss in Boots. What can I say? I'm a five year old at heart.<p>

I yawned as we waited in line to buy our tickets, I couldn't wait to get home and crawl into bed. I don't usually need much sleep but being chased for like two hours can be very tiring, especially when you got a concussion the night before.

We had just brought the tickets for our film when the hairs on the back of my neck raised.

I was being watched.

I did a brief scan of a nearby crowd, not finding any one the least bit suspicious or dangerous.

"You two go on ahead, I just need to make a quick call." I lied, actually planning on doing a more thorough search, before leaning in to whisper in Cece's ear, "Try not to have too much fun while I'm gone." She flushed a deep red and pushed me away. I cackled as she did so.

I watched them leave and sighed. People flooded around me, eager to find some seats and wait for the film to start.

* * *

><p>Suddenly Toby's left arm was twisted behind his back and a hand clamped over his mouth and nose, effectively stopping him from breathing or even turning his head. He tried to break free but with his only free arm being his broken arm, it didn't quite work.<p>

The person behind him smiled evilly and leaned in to whisper two, simple words in his ear.

"You're dead."

* * *

><p>Not even <em>I<em> was expecting that ending! The things my brain comes up with . . . wow . . .

Also, I regret to inform you that this is nearly the end of Secret Love and the Supernatural, there will be 2 more chapters. I may do a sequel to this, it depends on if I can come up with a decent plot.

Final note: Reviews make me giddier than a chipmunk on drugs. They are much appreciated.

Werepire out.


	14. Chapter 14

Secret Love and the Supernatural has reached over 2,000 hits! Yay!

This chapter was considerably easier to write than the last, no idea why.

* * *

><p><em>The person behind him smiled evilly and leaned in to whisper two, simple words in his ear.<em>

_"You're dead."_

My struggle to break free desists as my mind registers the voice of whoever has hold of me.

My arm, along with my mouth and nose, are released and I let out a sigh."Really Kim?" I say.  
>"Yep! I like screwing with your mind. It amuses me so." she says. I roll my eyes and turn to face my best friend, taking in her appearance.<p>

She's wearing a white Blink 182 t-shirt, dark blue jeans and a blue jacket with red streaks made to look like someone had grabbed a paintbrush and put paint in random places. A dark blue hat sat on her head with flaps that came down over her ears, about an inch of dark brown hair peeking out from the bottom. "I wasn't supposed to be here until tomorrow morning but I . . . borrowed a motorbike. Traffic is too boring, especially when you're in a taxi." She says, grinning as she spoke.

Then her brain finally registered the cast around my right arm.

I watch as her expression turns from a happy one to a worried one, frowning slightly as she reaches out to my arm. I know she can see the now extremely faint bruising on my face from a few days ago as well.

"What happened?" she asks, concern shining from her greyish blue eyes. I shrug.  
>"Damien was strong, it was a close call but Rocky shot him." I had told her about what happened but failed to alert her of me being injured.<br>"What if Rocky and Cece hadn't been there? What is Damien had killed you?" The way her shoulders slump slightly and she bites her lip tells me she's upset.  
>"But he didn't, surely that's all that matters." She sighs angrily and starts pacing.<br>"I knew I shouldn't have let you come alone! I should have called in a favour. We hardly _ever_ work alone!" Her fists are clenched at this point and I'm sure I hear a faint growling, I grab her shoulders, forcing her to stop.  
>"What's done is done, there's no point worrying anymore." I try to reason with her and calm her down but I know it's useless, once a bad thought is there it usually takes quite a while Kim to dislodge it.<p>

I grab my phone and text Cece to tell her I'll meet her and Rocky after the film. I have to get Kim out of here before she snaps.

I grab her wrist and drag her outside, maybe the fresh air will do her some good.

The park is nearby so that's where I head. It's starting to get dark so there shouldn't be too many people there, the moon's already out so that should help calm her down.

I stop by a lake before letting go of Kim and sitting down. She stands by me for a few moments before dropping down next to me. I watch the sun set behind the trees on the other side of the lake and silence sits between us until the last of the suns rays disappear and darkness falls.

"Thanks." Kim mumbles, I smile slightly and look over to her. I knew demons were a touchy subject with her which is why she was so much more upset with me almost being killed by one.  
>"No problem." I mutter.<p>

We soon become bathed in moonlight and a slight smile is gracing Kim's face. It makes sense, she is a child of the moon after all. It's in her blood to howl at the moon.

Literally.

* * *

><p>Sometimes being me is hard. Really hard. And not just because I'm a hunter.<p>

I was forced to grow up at a young age. Living with a mother who could care less does that to you. Then to make matters worse I was kidnapped by a demon, which is why they're a sensitive subject to me, and experimented on by scientists.

Why was I kidnapped and experimented on I hear you ask?

Simple.

I'm a werewolf, a direct descendant of the first werewolf in fact, and that's why they wanted me. And yeah, it's ironic that a supernatural being like myself hunts down other supernatural beings as a living. Deal with it.

So my childhood . . . not the greatest. And if you think that's messed up, that's only the quick version of it. You don't wanna _know_the full story.

The only good thing about being kidnapped and held against me will is that I met Toby there. We both hated it at that place and swore that if we ever escaped, which we did of course, we would work together to stop as much evil as we could.

That's why we became hunters.

* * *

><p>Toby blew us off. Once again.<p>

Are me and Rocks really that bad?

The film finished not so long ago and I text Toby to ask him where he is. He texts back quickly, telling me he's in the park, by the lake. I just hope he wasn't being chased again.

We make our way over, the park looks pretty awesome at night. No screaming kids, hardly anyone around and the way the moon light everything up is kinda romantic.

Speaking of romantic, I can make out Toby and someone else sitting at the lake. Rocky seems to have noticed this too 'cause we both gave each other the same look.

The person next to Toby, his . . . date?, abruptly turned their head. A pretty looking girl with a hat and tomboyish way of dressing stared at us. She said something to Toby we couldn't quite make out then waved at us slightly.

I smile at them as we stroll over to them. "So how are the lovebirds?" I ask suddenly, Rocky nudges me for being rude. "What?" I mouth, she rolls her eyes at me. The girl is scowling.

"Why does _everyone_ say that?" she cries angrily. Toby shakes his head at her.  
>"Don't mind her, we just get asked that a lot. We are <em>just<em> friends." he huffs, clearly the question annoyed him too.  
>"Sorry for asking." I mumble. She's not human and that has me worried slightly, but Toby seems at ease with her . . .<br>"So, you're name is?" Rocky asks the girl.  
>"Name's Kim, it's great to meet new people. Just don't get on my bad side and we should get along fine." the girl, Kim, grinned wolfishly as she finished. <em>Wolfishly . . .<em> I think. _Wolfishly . . . wolfish . . . wolf . . .Werewolf! She's a werewolf. _I'd seen werewolves before.  
>"Do you . . .?"<br>"Do what Toby does? Yep." I frown and can't help myself from butting in.  
>"But you're a werewolf, why would you hunt other supernatural beings?" Kim grinned.<br>"You were right Toby, she _is _special." she said, glancing over at Toby. "And I do it because I want to get rid of evil." she added. I shrug, seems like a simple enough answer.

* * *

><p>Eventually,after an hour or so, Rocky and Cece had to leave and with no other reason to stay at the park, Kim and Toby left as well.<p>

Kim collected her "borrowed" motorbike, along with the bags she left with it, from behind the cinema and the two headed for Toby's hotel.

Kim bade Toby goodnight and checked into a room of her own for the night seeing as Toby's room only had one bed and no couch. She looked around the lobby as she made her way to the elevator, _Toby could have picked a better place to stay . . . _she though, taking in the peeling wallpaper and fading carpet.

* * *

><p>*Le gasp!* I bet you weren't expecting it to be Kim were you? Or expecting Kim to be a werewolf? I'd say I wasn't but then I'd be lying. Also, I wasn't planning on having Kim in this story but after I kept mentioning her I though "Screw it! Ima put her in!"<p>

I could have written a _ton _about Kim's background, same for Toby. I have literally every last detail about them written out in my head. I might write their story and publish it on Fiction Press, what do you guys think?

Final note: Reviews make me giddier than I chipmunk on drugs. They are much appreciated.

Werepire out!


	15. Chapter 15

I'm sorry for the delay in the update! What with Christmas, New Years celebration and my mind going blank every time I tried to write.

Oh yeah, before I forget; Happy (late) New Year from Me, Toby and Kim :D

Also, someone told me to stop with the French. I say; no.** ***Le Troll Face*

* * *

><p>It was about midday in Chicago, Kim and Toby were at the airport. But before they left, they were having a final conversation with the red headed and brunette dancers from Shake It Up Chicago.<p>

". . . And then Toby had to run _all_ the way back home covered head to toe-"

"I think you've told them enough now." Toby muttered through gritted teethKim smirked.

"I don't think so, in fact I might tell them about the Tesco's incident."

"You might want to think twice about that, _Kimberley._" Toby threatened, using Kim's full name to emphasise his point. Rocky and Cece tried to cover up their sniggering and the werewolf glared at Toby.

"Why is that, _Tobias?_" Kim taunted, the two narrowed their eyes at each other. It was a common occurrence for them, neither of them fully liked their full names which is why it was used when the two bickered.

"As fun as this is, I think you two need to focus on something a bit more important." Rocky said, pointing at a nearby clock. The once quarrelling duo followed her hand. "Oops." they muttered, seeing that they were gonna cut it close with the time and large mass of people still waiting to check in.

"See ya Red. See ya Rocky." Toby said.

"Ditto." the werewolf piped in.

"I'll let you know when I'm gonna be in Chicago again." he said, smiling softly.

"Yeah, you better Hunter Boy." Cece replied.

The werewolf and the young man turned and made their leave, making their way over to the still growing queue.

* * *

><p>As Kim and Toby walked to the check in counter, the former noticed something on the latter's wrist. "Have you been wearing that this entire time?"<br>"Yep." Toby said, looking down at the blue wristband.  
>"So the two back there don't know?"<br>"Nope." Kim grinned.  
>"You sly dog." Toby gave Kim a grin of his own.<p>

"Says the werewolf." Kim scoffed and rolled her eyes, punching Toby lightly on the shoulder.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Rocks?"<p>

"Yes Cece?"

"Do you think there's a chance that Toby isn't human?"

"I doubt that, you would have been able to tell?"

"I guess you're right . . ." she half heartedly agreed, "But he could be a supernatural being I've never seen before."  
>"I kinda doubt tha-"<p>

At that moment Toby stopped and turned around to wave, his eyes becoming a blood red colour and his canines extended into fangs for a couple of seconds, before turning his back on them once more and catching up with Kim.

Rocky and Cece stared in shock. "Did you just see . . ." the red head said before trailing off.

"I-I think so."

The two girls glanced at each other and Rocky opened her mouth.

"Y'know . . . I think you could be onto something, Red . . ."

* * *

><p>And thus, Secret Love and the Supernatural has come to an end. We've had our fair share laughs as well as tense moments and now I have to say goodbye to my first completed story. I dont know whether to be proud that it's finished or sad that it's over.<p>

Thanks to everyone who reviewed/favourited this story and thanks to jp who bete read and helped with a few ideas.

Should this story ever be updated, it will be to tell you all about the sequel that may or may not be coming. No promises so don't get your hopes up :p

Werepire out!


	16. SEQUEL COMING SOON

*Pulls on Professor Farnsworth outfit* GOOD NEWS EVERYONE!

There WILL be a sequel to Secret Love and the Supernatural! It will be coming to your computers on Valentine's Day.

But to keep you going until then, I have a sneak preview for you all!

* * *

><p><em>The starch, white hallway stretched on for what seemed like miles. A dim, yellow light emanated from the flickering light bulbs on the ceiling above. The silence was deafening and it felt like the slightest noise would sound like a bomb going off. Further up the hallway, there seemed to be doors which gave the appearance of a hospital of some sorts.<em>

_This was where Rocky Blue currently found herself standing._

_The white walls began to nauseate her and she saw them still even when she closed her eyes._

_Rocky didn't know where she was, only that she needed find someone and escape._

* * *

><p>Until Valentine's Day, I bid you farewell.<p>

Werepire out ~


End file.
